A fuel-injection device is described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 009 740. The known fuel-injection device is characterized by a sound-decoupling design. In this instance, a fuel distributor line is fastened to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine using connecting means. In the area of the connecting means, at least one damping disk is provided in each instance. The damping disks are used for the decoupling, and may be situated in the region below the bolthead having seating directly on the fuel distribution line or having seating directly on the cylinder head, so that the high-pressure injection system, made up of the fuel distribution line and a plurality of fuel injection valves, is more effectively decoupled with respect to the cylinder head and is better sound-insulated.
The fuel injection device described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 009 740 has the disadvantage that a prestressing of the damping disk or damping disks is generated via the tightening torque of the connecting means which, over the life cycle, leads to fatigue in the material of the damping disk or damping disks. In addition, there is a dependence on the tightening torque, or rather, this has to be maintained precisely. If the tightening torque is too large, there will be premature fatigue of the damping disk. On the other hand, if the tightening torque is too low, because of the play, it may come to premature wear of the components, especially in the fastening range, based on shock and vibrations.